Recruition Denied
by magix234
Summary: Kagome's Inuyasha's exgirlfriend. But what happens when they meet after two years and at the place least expected. What has Sesshoumaru to do with it? But then the elements are not so typical. Pairings in the story. SK NK but not IK maybe too.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my third fic, so read on.**

Chapter 1: The graduation

"Stop or I'll shoot." And he ran on, he had no clue who said that but he was the villain here and he had to run away from that voice. "I hate repeating myself. How on earth did I end up here? He took a left or right turn. Mmm… Right." But the culprit was no where to be seen. But alas he was found standing in a corner of a building sniffing the air like a puppy. "I cannot smell him also his scent seemed like a completely different person. I can't lose this time." His thoughts were interrupted by a gun being pointed towards him. "Surrender." That had shocked him pretty well. And then he heard a voice from behind. "Kagome you did well." And then he saw her, she had removed her head gear.

"Kagome, but I thought Miroko was supposed to." "Well, Inuyasha Miroko had not returned from his vacation so I had to send Shippo. Since, Shippo was Kagome's partner. Well you get it right. And Kagome you passed, you'll get your assignment soon. And I don't want anyone of you to persuade me about changing partners." With that the head instructor left.

"So, Inuyasha how's life?"

(I know it's small but kindly bear with me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"So Inuyasha how's life?"

Chapter 2: The mission

"…"

"Oh mean to ask how Kikyo and life is?"

"Well going smooth."

"Well I'll see you later."

She turned to leave when, "Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"To the grocery store."

"Can I Come?"

"Well, ok."

They settled themselves in their respective vehicles. In this case their individual cars. They parked outside the plaza and went inside together.

"So, Inuyasha why'd you wanted to come?"

He reached into his pocket and brought out a list. (You know like a considerate husband doing groceries. Well did I tell you Kikyo and Inuyasha are already married!)

"Oh!"

They went to lanes after lanes and then 'RING' 'RING'

"Oh it's my phone." Kagome said.

"Oh! Inu it's Mr. B."

She attended the phone.

"Yes. Mm… Ok."

"What happened?" (Inuyasha this time.)

"Tomorrow at…" She whispered something in his ears.

"Be ready and reach there on time."

"Well that means I'm going to be paired with a girl."

"Yes the very same girl who had beaten you up in the finals."

They did their shopping and returned home. Well Inuyasha to his beloved wife and Kagome to her apartment. (Yes due to her job she couldn't risk living with her family.)

She reached her apartment.

"Maybe I should call them."

She picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Kagome how are you? It's been a year since you called."

"Mom you know what I do. And the shrine is three hours away. It's nearly impossible. And I won't get weekends off as well due to the traveling."

"It would be better if you just quit. You can always serve as a priestess. Souta misses you too."

"You know that I can't just quit. We won't be able to live like this if I don't work. Souta's school, Ji-chan's health, yours as well. I have to. There's just no other way. Please understand this."

"Please try to visit us at least sometime. We miss you."

"Mom, I gotta sleep. I've to wake up early tomorrow. Say hi from me to them. Bye."

She put the receiver down.

"Damn job and damn clients."

(Next day.)

"Up Kagome." A very sleepy girl said to herself.

She to a shower got dressed for her work.

(You all must be thinking what work, right. Well the answer's in the next few lines. So, read on.)

"I should probably take the bike." With that she picked up her pistols and the bike keys. She rode to the address provided by Mr. B.

"Now all I have to do is wait. Only five minutes to go and he is still not here."

After fifteen minutes.

"And they say I'm not punctual. Well the mansion's cool and the sound of the gunshots is so alluring. Wait a minute, gunshots."

She drove to the next gate. While getting down she took out her little devil (gun).

"I should have checked this gate as well."

She muttered to herself and ran towards the person they- in this case she was to protect since Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

The person to be protected was tired of this silly fighting. "I could have killed them within a minute but father always has to interrupt. 'Son, you don't want others to know our real identity so no fighting.'" As he was talking to himself he felt someone behind him.

"Can't you watch your back as well?"

"So they send a girl to protect me."

"I'm not a mere girl."

"Feisty are we?"

"If you are done blabbing I guess we must get out of this mess. Where is Inuyasha when we need him?"

"How do you know him?"

"No time for questions. Now run towards the black bike parked outside the gate. I guess you know how to?" He nodded. "Good, start it and wait for me."

She looked for the safer path and said, "Run." He did as he was told. He ran through the lawn occasionally looking back for her and he was surprised.

"The girl is tough." He got on the bike and started it.

"Now get behind I'll be driving." The voice behind him said.

"Now do it before both of us are dead." He followed her not that he liked it but he had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

She drove off and back into the lane seeing and glancing into the rear view mirror in between. She knew that the guys were following her but she maintained her speed.

"Are you alright?" She inquired.

"I guess so."

"Will you be able to handle the bike for a while till I get through with them?"

"Yes."

She took out her pistols, and did a 360 degree turn and got behind him. Gunshots could be heard.

"This was not supposed to be like this." She sighed and remarked, "You ride pretty well."

"I'm not heavy." With this she encircled one of her legs on his waist, bends towards one side and aimed towards the wheels of the cars and bikes following them and shouted, "Two down two more to go." And within seconds none of the vehicles were following.

"Sorry for the trouble." She murmured.

"It's ok." _'I don't speak that way.'_

"Now take three left turns simultaneously and a swift right one into the building."

He followed her directions.

"Hi!"

"I guess you had to do it all alone."

"You are right Miroku."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Am I late?"

"Inuyasha. Uh!" She got up and THUMP!

"And it's 3, 2, 1, Kagome wins."

"MIROKO." Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well you were late, I nearly got killed, and my job is to take care of the shooters not of some weakling."

"Kagome I think you said…"

"Inuyasha shut up, I'm once again warning you if next time…"

"Well Kagome I'm capable of taking care of myself. It was my father who insisted on hiring you all."

"It's not your place to talk right now. And who are you?" Kagome was way angry.

"My apologies I'm Sesshoumaru."

"Wait a minute you are…"

"Yes his brother."

"You live in the same house. That's the reason you were not worrying about getting late. And even then you couldn't make it on time."

And with that another black eye for Inuyasha.

"Kagome I think you need to go to your place."

"What happened?"

"I mean your mom's place."

"Oh shit. Inu I'm taking your bike."

"I'm coming with you."

"I can't."

"But it was my fault."

"Mr. Icy getting soft." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha shut up or you will not be able to get laid for a month. I'll make sure of that." Sesshoumaru was pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The news.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went on Inu's bike to her place. It took them one hour to reach the place. When they reached the place was in total chaos.

"Mom, grandpa, Souta." She ran into the house. Sesshoumaru followed closely. He took out his cell and called Jaken his chauffer.

"Mom what happened?"

"Ka-Kagome they came for you… Ji- Chan is already dead and… I don't have time. Take care of Souta."

All this time tears were flowing through her eyes.

"Mom, please don't do this to me. Wake up. Please."

"Kagome."

"You cannot leave us."

"KAGOME."

"What?" She answered while sobbing.

"Souta."

"Right! Can you please take care here?"

He nodded and she went on the bike to pick up her baby brother.

(After some time.)

"What happened here Sess that was so urgent that you… Holy shit. Where is she?"

"Inuyasha she is right behind you. Jaken take him to the mansion and Kagome he'd be safe there."

She nodded, "Souta go with him I'll talk to you later."

She saw her brother going and started sobbing again, "Why? Why did they do this? First my father and now. I don't deserve it neither does my brother. Why can't they leave us alone? Why?" She fell on her knees.

"Kagome please take care of yourself." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now what."

"I'll answer that Inu. I'm going to rip off that filthy hanyou's brain. And tear him into little pieces. He'll pay for murdering my family. He will pay."

With that she ran towards the bike but was stopped in her way.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Who are you to stop me Sesshoumaru?"

"How can you be sure that he was the same person?" Sesshoumaru said with his stoic face.

She stopped squirming with that.

"I don't know."

He continued, "Then we wait. Inuyasha take her home."

Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshoumaru took out cell and, "Hiten, Higurashi. And I need it in three days. No killing, no calling me until then, stay clean."


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go.

Inulove 5 and Princess of Hate, thanks for the reviews.

"Talking"

'The other person on the phone.'

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Tasks ahead

'RING', 'RING'.

He took out his cell and answered, "Yes."

'I found it.'

"Ok, then mail it to me. And don't contact me for some time."

'But…'

"You'll get what you deserve after the verifications." With that he put the phone back into his pocket.

'KNOCK', 'KNOCK'.

"What now Inuyasha? I told you I'll be down in a minute and they won't be arriving until eight."

"I know fluffy but dad wants to talk concerning work so meet him in the study."

"…"

"Anyways gotta go, Kikyo's waiting."

Sesshoumaru went to his father in the study.

"Father you requested my presence."

"Yes my son, I'm afraid that you have to vanish for a while now. **He** is searching for you."

"You know that I can handle that."

"Do not make me repeat. And she will be accompanying you too."

"Why?"

"She should not know that he was the one who…"

Sess interrupted, "I know it."

"How?" pause "Oh! Hiten, right?" His father replied.

"Now let's go they must be waiting. I know that she is known for punctuality."

(A/N You might have guessed the guests; the answer can be no as well in any case here's a peak into the event that occurred three days ago.)

FLASHBACK

"Kagome what happened? Why did you bring me from school early? Why are we here?"

"Souta mom and grandpa have been… killed."

"You are kidding right."

Seeing his sister's puffed eyes he broke down and started crying. She could do nothing to stop him from crying and feeling the pain. He was her only family left.

"Kagome you both are welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Mr. Taisho but I'd like to take him with me. He will be safe there."

"It's your wish daughter. But at least stay till supper." (Yes after the Inu-Kag incident he treated her like his own.)

"I have some errands to run."

"Ok so how about on Saturday. Don't think about it, I know you'll feel good."

END OF FLASHBACK

The father and son duo went to the living room to greet their guests. But on their way there they could here shouting.

"You lazy a--."

"You good for nothing freak."

"Turkey."

"B----."

And few more cussing.

"Kikyo, I missed you"

"Kagome."

And they both sat down on the couch still hugging each other and crying.

"What a strange way to greet?" Souta remarked.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "That's what they have been doing all this time."

Then in turns all of them hugged and greeted each other excluding Kagome and You know who… Sesshoumaru who only said hi to each other.

Mr. Taisho spoke, "So then let's get on with the dinner."

And they all proceeded towards the dining hall.

Souta was totally lost with the view after all it was his first time there.

"Kagome how come you never told me you knew Taisho's?"

"Souta there was nothing to say about them."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow on the remark but ignored it anyways.

They all got seated and ate in silence. The seating arrangement was like this. Mr. Taisho at the head of the table with Mrs. Taisho on his left followed by Kikyo and Inuyasha; with Sesshoumaru on his right, followed by Souta then Kagome.

Mr. Taisho broke the silence, "So Souta how's school going on?"

(Oh! I forgot to mention, Sess -25 Kag-23 Inu-24 Kik-23 Souta-16 and others in due time.)

Souta just nodded.

"And Kagome what about you?"

"Well I've been assigned to bodyguard more like accompany a person for a month."

"You're back doing the job after…What? That hurts." Inuyasha changed from Kagome to Kikyo. (Reason- Kikyo stomped on his foot wearing three inch heels.)

Then Kikyo gave him a 'don't-speak' look

"As I was saying before someone…" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Interrupted. I don't know who but I'll be working alone 'cause a certain somebody always gets into my way by being late."

"Do you want to know who?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"Well if you know then..." Kagome replied.

"Sesshoumaru." That did it.

"What?" Inu choked.

"I don't want you to go sis."

"Souta after hearing the name of the assignment neither do I."

"You are saying as though I'll enjoy your company." Sesshoumaru spoke never dropping his stoic mask. (How does he do that?)

"I never said that and besides Mr. Taisho your son informed me earlier that he can take care of himself so why do I have to babysit him." Kagome turned to speak with Mr. Taisho.

"Who said about babysitting?" Sess was angry.

"Well it seems so." Kagome replied not worrying.

"No."

(Yup Sess lost it!)

"Father! Make her shut up." Sess demanded.

"Well both of you stop." Mr. Taisho continued calmly, "Both of you are leaving tomorrow and I don't want to hear anything else. Souta will stay with us till then and try to become friends." He emphasized on the last part. "To make things easier you'll be leaving…"

"Milord!"

"Yes Jaken."

"Yes milord. Manten informed me that Kagura…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Interruptions continued

"What about her?" It was Sesshoumaru.

"Master Sesshoumaru, Kagura is waiting…" Jaken was interrupted by a chirpy voice.

"Fluffy, I missed you so...so much. I mailed you a few times regardless of Kouga telling me not to and you never replied."

"Kagura stop your incessant blabbing."

"Hi, Kikyo, Inuyasha and greetings Mrs. and Mr. Taisho. Sesshoumaru who is this ugly devil and this little brat? I've seen her before but I don't remember when…"

"Kagura whom are you calling ugly and brat?" Kagome already had too much on her mind.

"Oh! Now I remember you were Inuyasha's…"

"Shut up Kagura and leave before…" Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore.

"I beat the hell out of you like the first time." Kagome interrupted but finished the sentence.

"Yup, now take your f------ appearance and leave alone." Pause "Kagome when did you beat her up?" It was our loving hanyou- oops Inuyasha.

(For the following dialogues first Kag then Inu.)

"Remember Inuyasha the first day we met. Or rather how we met?"

"Yeah! It was the day when we bunked our classes because someone had dared us to…"

"Don't mention it! And we walked straight into the trap."

"Mr. Pinch scolded us a lot and..."

"Gave us detention."

"Yeah! And later we found our little, sorry gaudy plan maker there as well."

"Yup! Even she fell into our trap. Care to elaborate Inuyasha?"

"Why not? We directed the anger right into her."

"Yes…" 'RING' 'RING' Kagome was interrupted by her cell phone.

"Who is it?" Inu prompted.

"Oh! Mr. B." With that she was on her phone.

"Ok!"

"But!"

"Fine."

She then addressed to her audience. Before she could continue…

"Oh! Love. How I missed you?"

"Kaguya what are you doing here?" This was our peppy Kagura.

"Kagura, can't I meet the father of my daughter without taking your permission?" She increased her pitch on the last four words.

That did snap her mouth shut. (You know I mean Kagura.)

"Hi! Kagome."

"Glad to meet you too Kaguya."

"Do you guys know each other?" Our peppy princess spoke again.

(Now for some time first Kags then Kaguya.)

"Yup! We were friends in high school."

"In college…"

"Shared the same dorm…."

"Played pranks together…."

Another interruption….

"Mom, I thought we were going to see daddy."

"Yes sweety." She looked from her daughter towards others. "Oh! Everyone meet my daughter Rin."

"Sess she's all yours." She said going back to where she came from.

M234-I did plan on adding the next part here but that won't be fun. So stay tuned for the next turn…The mission at hand before… Yup I thought about making Kags enjoy her life before she gets stuck with ice price.

Sess- Shut your mouth ningen.

M234-I'll do what I want and you cannot do anything to touch me.

Kag- And I'll rather hit you hard before you even get into a meter's distance with her.

Inu- Don't worry M234 if he does anything feel free to call me anytime.

Kik- What do you mean anytime? (Glaring)

M234- Well let the readers continue on with other chores. So quit your blabbing and besides he is IN the fic while I'm Out. And I'm the writer, so I can do anything. HA…. Ha…. HA…..


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Well sorry for the delay, but I had typed a new chapter on my PC but then it crashed and all data was lost so it took quite a while to post a new one.

Anyways read on!

Chapter: The missions ahead!

She could take it no longer, all this non-stop chattering was really getting on her nerves! And our Inu-dear was doing nothing better than her, first the girl and now his ex. It was unnerving! (A/N yes the Inu was none other than our ice prince!)

"Mom!" All looked towards the two raven colored girls hugging each other as if the world will crumble. But who could blame them!

"So Kagome take care of her! (Met with the glare she turned towards Sesshoumaru) Not that I don't trust you. But she needs fun-loving people as well. Anyways bye!" With that she left.

"Well as much I'd love to stay and chat I have to go!"

"Wait Kagome I'm coming"

"No Inuyasha you stay this time I have got it all covered. So I won't be requiring your help and yes Mr. B gave you off till Monday but after that full cooperation. Now Rin stay here until I get back. And Mr. Taisho I didn't forget it, I'll be back when we have to leave no matter how much I have to bear. Well time to leave."

And she left.

(Next scene….)

"Uh! I hate this." She jumped from top of one building to another.

"Only four more to go." With that said she took out her lovely yet deadly guns and shot twice taking out two of them.

"Why do I even bother? I could have been sitting at home enjoying a cup of latte but no I had to do this but at least he is responsive and follows orders."

She maneuvered her body and drop down from three storied building in a garbage drum.

"What all I have to do?" She ran making an exit and took two consecutive rights into another alley.

"Found it! My love of life. Well second one at that!" She put on the helmet and started the ignition! Putting on full throttle she made it out. Looking behind she found two SUV's following her.

"Great what else I need few more to kill."

I know pretty small but I'll definitely update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well if you are guessing who was 'he' then this chapter will enlighten it, and I wonder why Inuyasha got vacation till Monday! Any guesses??? Lolz!**

Chapter 8: the departure and the meetings part I!

She again shot at the vehicles' tyres! "Oh! Shoot! I'm out of ammo."

Then she heard more gunshots and a blast. She turned back and saw him jumping into action. She stopped at the next corner and waited.

"What the hell were you thinking pulling out that stunt? And where is she? Don't tell me you left her! Or that…" She was interrupted.

"Kags! Take it easy girl! She's at the destination she was supposed to be. All went as planned. So chill out." The blue eyed man gave a wolfish grin and added, "Since we are done would you like to come with me for a cup of coffee?"

(A/N If you guessed Kouga then cookies for you!)

"Well not today! Anyways what was it? The thing in the box?"

"Well I don't know Kags! You know the policy! Well then mind giving me a lift to the headquarters?"

"Sure."

With that they went back to the headquarters after the completion of their jobs.

(At the headquarters.)

"So guys how did it go?"

"Well brother it went smooth."

"Except for the 'BAM' right Kouga?"

"How did YOU out of all people know it?"

"I have my ways. And someone has to take care of you as well."

"Shut up runt."

"Well its my job to keep my eyes on the happenings. I'm after all in the information department."

"Whatever may be the case."

"Kouga you are impossible!"

"Well come to the arena and I'll teach you how to be _impossible_."

"Kouga stop this bickering and meet up with Mr. B." Kagome already had enough and now this.

"What Kagome no hello, no hug? Not fair!" Kouga had already left by this time along with Ginta. (A/N Yes the first line at the headquarters)

"Shippo! It's so good to see you! And why the hell did you leave me alone to deal with the mutt-face. You know he always shows up late!"

"Sorry Kags. But you did just fine. And I had to go with Miroku."

"Fine but where is he?"

"Still there. He has to do something else there so…you know!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Well got to go. Well can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Can you keep an eye on Souta and Rin for me?"

"Sure! But where are you going?"

"Well I have to stay with that idiot Mr. I-am-so-cold for I don't know how long."

"But why?"

"Well some problems came up when you were not here. You may check up the files if you like!"

"Oh! I almost forgot what actually the plan was?"

"Well it was not that good but the fools fell for the trap. An old lady. What was her name????? Yes Ms. Kaede. We were supposed to transport her and her prized possession to another place. And don't ask me where? Because we were to take her only to the jet. The rest was supposed to be under others. So we brought her to the outer circle (A/N I made up the place) and got her with Kouga when I went in the other van. Plan was pretty simple I lead them out while he protects her till others take over. And I guess the rest you know." She said all in a boring tone. Shippo knew that something was wrong but didn't bring it up. Then they said bye to one another and left their own ways.

M234- I loved writing this chapter.

Kags- Well why do I have to go with HIM?

M234- Sorry but you have to.

Shippo-Did I miss something important?

Kouga- Runt you were not there since the beginning! So just shut up.

Kags- Kouga stop shouting. It gives me migraine.

M234- And Kouga stop yelling at him…

Interrupted by none other than…

Sess-Why was I not informed of this session?

M234- Mr. I-so-not right this discussion is not for you.

Kags- Yes leave icicle!

Sess- You insolent whelps you should know better than to… He took out his whip.

Everybody runs for there lives.

M234- Hey wait a minute, why am I running? Hey Popsicle! You just wait. I'll make your life a living hell.

(Met with a glare.)

Sess- You wench. (with his red eyes.)

M234- How about we make a deal? (With puppy face which I know he cannot deny.)

Sess- I am listening.

M234- You give me your word that you will not kill me.

Sess- What about you?

M234- First you.

Sess- Fine. I give you my word.

M234 takes a run for her life and shouts, " I WILL THINK ABOUT IT!"

**Until next time! Stay tuned for part II.**


End file.
